Souvenir du Noël de Brad Spitfire
by Shiwaii
Summary: Voici un Noël que Brad Spitfire n'oublira jamais.


Souvenir du Noël de... Brad Spitfire.

_Une étrange sensation envahis tout mon corps. Cela ce passa le 24 décembre 2038. J'était assit sur mon siège habituelle et c'est à ce moment là que tout à changer. Sûrement un nouveau rapport de sonde était entrer dans les donner du vaisseau, Gervais l'imprima. Je me suis lever et j'y suis aller. Je pris la lettre et la lis quatre ou trois fois. Mots par mots. Mes yeux s'agrandit comme cela ne se pouvait pas. Je relu une fois encore la lettre pour en être sur. Mes yeux n'avaient pas de défaut. Ce rapport était bien réel, devant moi. Je resta figer sans dire aucun mot. La bouche grande ouverte et les yeux qui regardait la lettre avec un regard de surprise. Soudain les portes de la salle de commandement s'ouvrit. Une personne entra et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Cette personne était une femme. Elle tourna les talons et me vit. Elle s'avança vers moi et commença à me parler mais je ne parlait pas. Comme si j'était mort sur le coup. La jeune femme, prit de panique, accourue vers l'intercome central et avertis tout l'équipage de la rejoindre. Après quelques secondes, tout l'équipage arriva. La femme leur expliqua la situation et ont pu entendre quelque réplique comme «Il bluff ou y'é mourru?» Ou bien «Vous ne comprenez rien! Son subconscient est plus là!». Le capitaine s'avance vers moi et me dit:_

- Hum... Vous allez bien? Es-ce que sa vas bien entre vos deux bescuit?

_Je ne répondit pas. Le second officier vint près de moi. Il pris la feuille qui était entre mes mains et la lu a haute voix._

- Notre système nous permet de vous souhaite d'avance un Joyeux noël et un joyeux temps des fête! Car Noël est dans une journée seulement!  
_  
Tout se regarda puis me regarda par la suite. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi, après avoir lu cette lettre j'était dans cette état. Enfin je sortie d'un "coma" qui fut de courte durée. Je les regardait a mon tour puis leur dit sur un ton glacial:_

- Quoi?

_Le capitaine me répondit et la psychologue s'avança à son tour. Elle s'avança vers moi et me demande ce qui avais provoquer ma réaction en rapport avec cette lettre._

- C'est simple! Les cadeaux sa coûte du cash? Pis du cash j'veux pas vous en donner? Noël est pas la fête la plus joyeuse que j'ai connût dans son genre!, _leur expliquai-je sur un ton comme si cela était évidant._

C'est a ce moment précis que je me suis évanouie... après avoir subis quelques coups à la nuque et des insultes salées. Enfin je me réveilla un peu perdu. J'ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de moi. J'était dans le bureau de la psychologue. Encore une fois. Je pense qu'ont s'attache stupidement au habitude... Puis elle vint me rejoindre, avec un calepin et un stylo.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a déçus dans vos noël précédant?, _demanda-t-elle sur un ton complètement adorable et très calme à la fois._

_Je soupira puis lui raconta un peu mon enfance. Je lui expliqua que mes parents ne m'offrait jamais de cadeau extra seulement des veillerai et que les jeunes me battait à l'entrer de l'école. Elle nota tout ce que je lui racontait. Un moment plus tard, elle me tendis un verre d'eau. Je le bu d'une gorger. Tout ce que je me souvient c'est que par la suite je me suis endormie. Une nouvelle fois. J'ouvrit enfin les yeux. Je regarda l'horloge, j'avais dormit pendant maintenant trois longues heures. Je me leva et regarda autour de moi. Je ne pu sortir aucun mot à part cette seul et unique phrase:_

- Où es-ce que je suis tomber?

_Je regardait tout le décor qui s'ouvrait à mes yeux. Je m'était retrouver dans un paysage ressemblant à noël. Un sapin était merveilleusement décorer, de jolies lumières était posées entrecroisant les guirlandes rouges et argents. Même un jolie village reposait au pied du sapin. Tout semblais a un noël traditionnel qui avait des les familles au temps des fêtes... à quelque exception près! Sous la branche de gui il y avais Guy Lafleur en habit de hockey... c'est à ce moment que je me suis rendit compte que j'était toujours sur le vaisseau._

- Mais où est tout le monde?, _me demandais-je à voix basse._

Soudain j'entendit des clochettes retentirent du couloir. Je ne vis rien, car les portes étaient fermer. La seul sensations et émotions qui est venue en moi était l'angoisse et la peur. J'alla me cacher derrière le sapin. La porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer des personnes. Je ferma les yeux et me pinça une fraction de seconde et cria, car je m'avais pincé trop fort. Soudain je réalisa que je n'étais plus cacher derrière le sapin. Mes yeux regardaient le sol. Je les leva vers le ciel et je vit une chose assez bizarre. Le Père-Noël et la fée des étoiles se tenait devant lui. Suivit de près par quatre de ses lutins. Je découvris quelque chose de louche dans ces personnages. Bien que je croyais plus au Père-Noël quelque chose me tracassait royalement. Le Père-Noël n'était pas aussi gros qu'il l'avait vue lorsqu'il lisait des livres sur la magie de Noël. La fée des étoiles n'était pas, elle non plus, comme dans les contes pour enfant. Elle était rousse et non blonde! Et les lutins... Les lutins! Je resta un moment sur place sans pouvoir bouger...

- Vous... Vous... Vous..., _bégayais-je._

Je ne pu sortir aucun mot. Seul se mot sortait de ma bouche. Le Père-Noël s'avança vers lui et lui sourit. Il me prit le bras puis m'emmena en face du sapin. Les lutins avaient placer des bûches en rond, devant le sapin, en guise de siège. Je m'assit puis le Père-Noël partie, en compagnie de la fée des étoiles. Je restais là sans bouger en compagnie des lutins.

- Vous êtes pas trop grand pour des lutins?, _dis-je enfin._

Les lutins me regarda... L'un d'eux, avec les cheveux brun friser, il me regardait à présent d'un regard agacer et furieux!

- C'est un peu agressant comme question! Nous sommes des lutins... de grande... croissance magique!

_Je sentait qu'il me mentait mais je ne pu résister et je me mis a rire. Enfin le Père-Noël arriva avec une poche blanche pendante au par dessus son épaule. Elle semblait lourde... La fée des étoile rousse arriva quelque instant après. Le Père-Noël s'assit sur le siège du Capitaine et ouvrit son sac juste devant lui._

- Bon! Qu'avons nous dans ce magistrale sac!, _commença-t-il._

_Il me regarda et sourit._

- Tien toi! Vient par ici!, _me demanda-t-il._

Je regardait partout en me demandant a qui il parlait. Le lutin de couleur noir se mis a rire. Le Père-Noël lui demanda d'arrêter sur le champs et il obéis. Il me pointa en me demanda de venir le voir... Je m'approchait du Père-Noël puis ils me dit de venir m'asseoir entre lui et la fée des étoiles. J'exécuta son ordre.

- Commençons par le cadeau de ce jeune homme!, _s'exclama un lutin, féminin, aux cheveux boucler roux._

Le Père-Noël affirma la sage décision de son lutin. Il sorti quelques cadeaux, pour ne pas dit plus que dix, de son gros sac. Le Père-Noël me tendis un de ses cadeaux. Je le pris délicatement et le regarda un moment. Ce cadeau était pour moi? Es-ce que je rêvais? En voyant cette magnifique ambiance un océan de larme commença a se construire dans mes yeux.

- Aille gang... Vous êtes trop... sympathique avec moi..., _en disant cette minuscule phrase les larmes se mirent a couler sur mes joues. Le lutin robot se leva et aller mettre de la musique d'ambiance. Des musique de Noël. Le lutin au cheveux friser se leva et alla chercher la dinde. Ils commencèrent a manger la dinde, tous ensembles dans le calme et l'harmonie. Je continuais d'ouvrir les cadeaux qu'il me donnait. J'était si heureux en cette veille de Noël, c'était mon premier Noël traditionnel! Le Père-Noël donna même des cadeaux à ses lutins et à la fée des étoiles. Les douze coups de minuit sonna enfin. La fée des étoiles pris un paquet emballer soyeusement q'elle avait ranger sous le sapin très loin de tout les regard. Elle le pris puis me le tendis, elle me chuchota quelques mots a l'oreille puis me sourit. Je me leva et alla en face du Père-Noël._

- De la part de nous tous, Capitaine! Hum... je veux dire Père-Noël!,_ lui dis-je._

_Et bien quoi le Père-Noël aussi a le droit a des récompense non? Je me retourna pour voir tout le monde présent et je leur dit:_

- Merci d'avoir faite sa pour moi gang! C'est vraiment génial de votre part!, leur dis-je sincèrement avec un sourit calme et doux!


End file.
